-Entre mis sueños-
by pleigoc
Summary: "...aun cuando podía moverse entre las esferas, la felicidad no era una opción para él. no habían sombras en su camino, sin embargo no existía un destino en el mismo."
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo**

Estaba confundido, no, más bien sentía que todo estaba fuera de lugar. Con esta sensación Jun se levantó de su cama esa Mañana. Hasta hace unos días llevaba una vida de hikikomori; no obstante había tomado la decisión de cambiar. Era el primer día de la semana ya se había mentalizado tenia que ser el primer día de su vida, pero ¿por q ese cambio repentino? ¿Q fue lo q lo hizo tomar esa decisión?... Nada. La cabeza no le daba para pensar en nada, solo sentía que debía hacerlo, eso por primera vez en su vida fue suficiente para motivarlo a moverse.

Tras tomar su desayuno se preparó para ir al instituto; el camino le parecía eterno y cada vez q se acercaba más la respiración se le dificultaba, el pulso se le aceleraba. Las ganas de volver a encerrarse en su cuarto lo carcomían por dentro. ¿Pero porque no podía q era lo q lo incitaba a volver?; no lo sabía pero quería llegar al final. El calor de la mañana lo azotaba, en realidad no había tal calor pero en su vida de hikikomori no había sentido la misma intensidad de sol lo cual lo ponía indispuesto.

-¿te sientes bien?- Una voz le hablo a su espalda cuando se recostaba por un momento sobre un poste para poder descansar.

-te vez agotado tal vez no debas exponerte demasiado a el sol, eso creo- volvió a insistir la voz mientras tendía su mano para pasar su paraguas a jun.

El joven giro para ver a la persona q le hablaba, ante él una joven de cabello verde le sonreía mientras le tendía la mano ofreciéndole el paraguas.

Vestía uniforme de su mismo instituto aunque se veía como una kohai, llevaba el cabello recogido en dos coletas, y sonreía mientras jun recibía el paraguas.

-no deberías sobre exigirte, si el sol se te hace demasiado fuerte lleva algo con q protegerte, eso creo- la joven guiño el ojo tratando de darle algo de confianza a jun. Jun permaneció en silencio, por un instante un sentimiento de melancolía lo inundo, aunque no pudo decir con certeza a q se debía.

-no te preocupes por el paraguas sempai, en algún momento nos volveremos a ver y me lo podrás regresar, eso creo- tras decir esto la joven prosiguió su camino al colegio. Jun espero a q la joven se perdiera de vista y luego decido proseguir su camino.

Ahora q caí en cuenta, esa frase, "eso creo" la repetía en cada oración. ¿Será alguna especie de muletilla entre frases? La curiosidad le hizo esbozar una pequeña sonrisa mientras pensaba en ello. Por raro q pareciera el encuentro con esa chica y el gesto de ella para con él, hizo que tomara algo de confianza y prosiguió su camino con la sonrisa de la chica en su cabeza.

Continuado por su camino jun giro en una esquina para llevarse un golpe con alguien q venia corriendo.

-¿te encuentras bien?- Pregunto una voz mientras jun se sobaba la cabeza por el golpe que acababa de recibir.

-lo lamento venía a toda prisa y no me percate de ti- la voz q le hablaba le tendía la mano para poder levantarse.

Jun la tomo y apoyándose de ella se levantó del suelo. Ante el un joven con el mismo uniforme suyo le sonreía amablemente.

-¡Souseiseki¡- grito una voz de fondo de una joven q venia corriendo. Te dije q no corrieras q era peligroso- sermoneo la chica al joven mientras tomaba algo de aire para descansar.

-lo siento, Salí tan entusiasmado q no medí la velocidad a la q iba- respondió el joven con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿te encuentras bien, no te lastimaste?-preguntaba la joven acercando su cara cada vez más a la del joven.

-estoy bien, la mayoría del golpe la ha recibido el- respondió el joven mientras con la mirada señalaba a jun.

La chica como si recién se percatara de la presencia de jun entrecerró los ojos lanzándole una mirada de desprecio a jun.

-vámonos no deberías juntarte con esta clase de personas- decía la joven mientras tomaba la mano del joven y lo alejaba de allí.

-lo siento, nos veremos después en el instituto- le decía el joven a jun mientras levantaba su mano para despedirse del joven. Jun le respondía levantando también su mano suavemente.

"algo histérica la chica" pensó mientras fruncía el señor recordando la mirada que le mando cuando lo vio. "ahora q lo pienso sus ojos…" durante la conversación jun no se había fijado, pero ahora ya se había percatado. "Sus ojos parecían intercambiados entre ellos dos." No era para pensar menos, la joven presentaba el ojo derecho rojo y el izquierdo verde, el joven presentaba el mismo color de ojos pero de forma inversa; definitivamente le se había topado con un par de gemelos un tanto extraño.

El par de encuentros anteriores le dio algo de tranquilidad a Jun, por lo cual, decidió guardar el paraguas. Y continuar su camino. Sin embargo, no había empezado a caminar cuando se encontró con una mirada q lo asechaba desde la esquina.

"otra persona rara" pensó el joven mientras intentaba continuar su camino ignorando su observadora.

Jun la observaba de reojo, aunque no le era muy complicado. Su observadora era una pequeña niña de primaria q a pesar de sus esfuerzos, no lograba esconderse adecuadamente. Tras doblar una esquina Jun se escondió en la entrada de una tienda; cuando la niña dobló la esquina y no observo su objetivo. Acelero el paso procurando alcanzarlo.

-¿Necesitas algo?- pregunto Jun intersectando a la niña cuando pasaba frente a la tienda donde se había metido.

La niña al verse descubierta, forzó una sonrisa nerviosa mientras volteaba en dirección a Jun.

-¿necesitas algo?- inquirió el joven de nuevo. La niña vacilo un momento parecía como si se forzara a pensar una excusa.

-A decir verdad…- empezó a hablar la niña de una manera nerviosa. Pero después de centrar si mirada en el uniforme del joven dijo firmemente y con una sonrisa de confianza:

-A decir verdad, estoy tratando de llegar a el colegio donde asiste mi hermana; pero soy nueva en la ciudad así q cuando vi tu uniforme decidí seguirte ya q es el mismo a donde asistirá ella-

Jun dejo escapar un suspiro ante la excusa de la niña, pero decidí seguirle el juego.

-Está bien, si quieres te acompaño al colegio pero por favor deja de seguirme. Se siente muy incómodo- dicho esto jun retomo su camino y la joven en tres salticos se puso al paso de Jun.

-estaba algo nerviosa es la primera vez, q andaba sola por una ciudad y pensé q nuca llegaría donde mis hermanas- decía la niña procurando mantener el paso de Jun. Este se percató de la dificultad q esto suponía para la niña así q decidió bajar un poco el ritmo.

-¿entonces como vas a la escuela?

-siempre nos lleva alguna doncella.

- ¿y por q no te llevo hoy alguna doncella?

La niña guardo silencio un momento luego prosiguió.

-Quería ver el colegio de mis hermanas antes de ir a mi escuela.

-¿entonces son varias de tus hermanas las q asistirán a este colegio?

-si, en total 4 de mis hermanas va a asistir a tu mismo colegio.

Eso sería algo bueno. Si habían estudiantes nuevos, la atención de sus compañeros se centraran en ellos y Jun podría pasar desapercibido.

-dime ¿las escuelas en Japón son divertidas?- Le pregunto la niña a Jun mirándolo a los ojos.

-eh. Si- respondió Jun esquivando la mirada de la niña.

La larga caminata por fin culmina, y Jun se encontraba a tan solo unos pasos del colegio. La respiración del joven se aceleró y el desespero retomo la mente del mismo. Procuro guardar la calma. Y se dirigió a la niña:

-bueno, si gustas entro, busco a tu hermana y le digo q estas aquí-

-esto… a decir verdad…- respondió nerviosamente la niña pero fue interrumpida por otra joven.

-¿¡sakurada!?- exclamó una joven detrás de Jun. El, se sobresaltó por un momento y lentamente volteo a ver la voz q lo llamó.

-¡kashiwaba!- respondió Jun, el nerviosismo se manifestaba en su voz y leves temblores se asomaban en su cuerpo.

La joven procuro no intimidar más a Jun por q lo q decidió centrar su atención en la pequeña acompañante del joven.

-¿quién es tu acompañante sakurada?- preguntó la joven inclinado un poco su mirada hacia la niña. La niña se escondió detrás de Jun y desde allí observaba tímidamente a Kashiwaba.

-Tomoe Kashiwaba. Llámame Tomoe y tú eres…- preguntó a la niña con una voz suave y una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, procurando q le tomara confianza.

-Hinaichigo- respondió tímidamente la niña sin soltarse de la espalda de Jun.

-ella vino buscando a sus hermana. Dice q pertenece a esta escuela.- intervino Jun procurando retomar su postura antes de la llegada de su amiga Tomoe.

Hinaichigo se separó un poco de Jun agachando la cabeza tímidamente dijo:

-A decir verdad…-

-¡Hinaichigo!- una voz severa paralizo a la pequeña niña cuyo rostro expresaba miedo a estas alturas.

Jun y Tomoe dirigieron su rostro hacia la voz q había llamado a la niña. Ante ellos una joven pequeña de cabello rubio que se acercaba hacia los tres.

Jun no comprendía lo q sentía, era una sensación de melancolía y miedo mescladas, rápidamente su pulso se aceleró.

La joven se dirigió a la pequeña Hinaichigo quien había girado su cuerpo viendo de frente a su hermana.

-En serio, no podías esperar hasta la tarde para venir. Ahora llegaras tarde a tu escuela el primer día de clases.- La joven dirigió su mirada hacia Jun quien retrocedió un poco ante la extraña.

-encantada de conocerte Sakurada Jun-una suave sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la joven- mi nombre es Shinku Rosenkreuz-

El cuerpo de Jun empezó a temblar, un sudor frio recorría su cuerpo, de repente visiones e imágenes aparecieron en su cabeza, pero nada q pudiera reconocer; las imágenes cada vez eran más fuerte y finalmente Jun colapso y cayo desmallado al suelo.


	2. capitulo 1

_Capitulo uno_

"_Ante sus ojos había desaparecido la última opción para salvar a su amada, desde aquel momento él simplemente dejó de existir"_

"El sentimiento de libertad siempre ha sido algo abrumador"; en este instante la mente de jun se encontraba vagando en medio de la oscuridad. No sentía limites en sus extremidades, tampoco las intentaba ubicar; solo desea vagar así por siempre.

De pronto suaves sonidos empezaban a escucharse. Al principio eran difusos pero poco a poco empezaron a esclarecerse, hasta que en cierto momento eran comprensibles.

-en verdad puede oírnos-

-no lo sé pero por ahora es lo mejor que podemos hacer-

"quienes son" intento preguntar el joven pero sus labios no se movían, a decir verdad su cuerpo no respondía.

-por favor si puedes oírnos sálvala-

"a quien" la incertidumbre se apodera de jun.

-no nos escucha, deberíamos buscar otro medio- la primera voz intentaba persuadir a la segunda.

-ya te dije q es lo mejor que podemos hacer por ahora…- por un segundo la voz se calló como intentando escoger sus palabras- no sé si ya está contigo pero… pero ayúdala por favor.

"¿a quién se supone que debo ayudar?"

Los sonidos comenzaban otra vez a difundirse poco a poco hasta que de nuevo Jun quedó sumergido en la nada. Pero esta sensación fue rápidamente interrumpida por una suave luz. Lentamente jun fue abriendo sus ojos y pudo ver una pequeña esfera de luz flotando en el vacío. Poco a poco la esfera se iba acercando a él mientras gana más intensidad su luz. De repente la esfera empezó a tomar forma hasta q revelo la figura de una joven aun cubierta por esta fuerte luz. Luego la figura se acercó al joven y con una voz suave le dijo

-estoy aquí-

Con la respiración agitada Jun abrió súbitamente los ojos; se encontraba en la enfermería, entonces recordó los sucesos de la mañana.

"me desmaye antes de entrar a clases, debo ser muy patético" una débil sonrisa se asomó sus labios mientras generaba lastima a sí mismo.

-no deberías sobre exigirte si aún no estás en condiciones de volver a la escuela-.

Jun dio un pequeño sobresalto en la camilla al escuchar la vos de kashiwaba. La joven inclino un poco la cabeza hacia un lado procurando interrogar a jun con ese gesto; el joven, algo nervioso, acomodo sus gafas y se sentó.

-lo siento, debe ser frustrante lidiar con situaciones como estas solo por ser la delegada de la clase-

-no te preocupes por ello. La enfermera dijo q probablemente te desmayaste a causa de la ansiedad, así q no vio la necesidad de llevarte a un hospital- entrecerrando su ojos kashiwaba preguntó suavemente a Jun- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-mejor- tras su vaga respuesta jun se sentó sobre el borde de la cama.

Allí recordó el sueño que tuvo, por un momento el sentimiento de melancolía recorría su pecho, pero haciendo caso omiso a ello decidió ir al salón de clases. En ese momento la enfermera entro y tras revisar los signos del joven le dio permiso para salir con la condición de volver si siente ansiedad de nuevo; el joven asintió y acto seguido dejo la enfermería haciendo una leve reverencia antes de cerrar la puerta. Caminando junto a kashiwaba jun desvío la vista al lado contrario intentando ignorar un poco el frio que se sentía en el ambiente.

-es cierto tenemos una estudiante nueva- kashiwaba empezó a hablar de forma improvista procurando mejorar el ambiente.

-¿la chica de esta mañana?-

-no, ella está en un grado menor al de nosotros, aunque tengo entendido que ella es hermana de la joven que entro en nuestro salón.

"cierto, la pequeña de esta mañana me había dicho algo sobre eso" según recordaba jun, eran en total cuatro las hermana que entrarían en la escuela hoy, y, afortunadamente una cayo en su salón, ella debería desviar un poco la atención y procuraría pasar inadvertido. Ahora que caía en cuenta en el momento que se desmayó la pequeña aún estaba con él. Aunque lo más probable es que luego de haber sido llevado a la enfermería ella fuera enviada a su escuela.

Al llegar a la puerta del salón de clases, jun bajo la mirada y dio un hondo suspiro, tras lo cual ingreso, allí procurando no llamar la atención buscó su puesto, sin embargo allí se encontraba un grupo de jóvenes cuestionando a la recién llegada. Los estudiantes se percataron de jun pero echándole un vistazo de reojo continuaron con sus asuntos.

"así está mejor" pensó Jun. La campana sonó y los jóvenes rápidamente regresaron a sus asientos, dejando a la vista de Jun la nueva estudiante.

El ceño del joven se frunció al ver la recién llegada. De hecho esa misma mañana ella le había dado una fuerte mirada de desprecio. Pareciera como si el encuentro de la mañana no hubiese sido fortuito, La joven miro a que Jun parado ante ella y haciendo una mueca de desagrado con la boca, giro bruscamente su cara a un costado emitiendo un pequeño sonido de indiferencia.

Jun entrecerró sus ojos y tomo asiento dándole la espalda a la recién llegada; la chica volvió a mirar a jun y fijó en él su mirada. Lo hombros del joven se tensaron pero procuro ignorar a su nueva compañera.

Las clases de la tarde continuaron, sin embargo Jun no podía concentrarse, ya sea por la joven detrás de él, o el hecho de que por faltar durante tanto tiempo se encontraba perdido en varios temas. Al terminar las clases levantó la cabeza al techo y dio un hondo suspiro. En verdad el día había sido demasiado extenuante, y aun se encontraba lejos de terminar.

-sakurada- kashiwaba se acercó al joven mientras este aun recogía sus cosas para volver a casa- los profesores me han pedido que te ayude para ponerte al día ¿te incomodaría si te doy una mano?

"no podría pedírselo a otra persona" a pesar de que no hablaba con los demás, debido a las veces en las que ella frecuentaba su casa para llevarle los deberes, Jun se ponía menos nervioso cuando hablaba con ella que con otros compañeros de clase.

-senpai- la voz de su nueva compañera lo llamó desde el asiento a sus espaldas.

"¿senpai?" con un poco de asombro jun volteo a mirarla.

-¿podemos hablar un momento a solas?- a pesar de pedirlo de una manera formal la joven no dejaba de lado su cara de disgusto al tratar de hablar con él. Jun sin emitir palabra alguno volteo a ver a kashiwaba quien comprendió la situación al instante.

-te estaré esperando en la biblioteca, no te demores por favor- con una suave sonrisa kashiwaba hizo una leve reverencia hacia la recién llegada, la cual, sin despedirse apropiadamente solo se limitó a fruncir los labios ante kashiwaba quien salió sin darle importancia a ello.

"no podrías tener un poquito más de modales" pensó el joven mientras se encaminaba hacia la salida del salón. La joven guio a Jun hacia los patios y allí guardó silencio por cerca de un minuto. Jun procurando romper el hielo empezó la conversación.

-te apellidas Rosenkreuz ¿verdad?-

La joven entrecerró los ojos por un momento, pero luego cerrándolos suavemente y agachando un poco la cabeza le respondió al joven.

-Suiseiseki, llámame Suiseiseki-

-bien, entonces…-Jun parecía incomodo intentado llamar a la joven por su nombre- Suiseiseki, sobre que querías hablarme-

- dime senpai ¿has escuchado algo sobre la alquimia?-

La pregunta lo tomó desprevenido, aun así el tiempo que había pasado como hikikomori le había servido para aprender sobre algunas cosas aunque sea de manera superficial.

-bueno... tengo entendido que es una disciplina que busca algo llamado la piedra filosofal la cual se supone, sirve para crear el elixir de la larga vida y poder convertir el plomo en oro-

Tras una pausa en donde la chica parecía esperar que el joven complementara la respuesta, el joven procuro mantener la vista al frente aun cuando el cuerpo le pedía girarla.

-no es que sea del todo incorrecta tu respuesta, pero es algo que podrías decir después de haber visto alguna películas, o leer algunos libros- Suiseiseki dio un suspiro, al parecer estaba algo decepcionada por la respuesta tan simple de Jun- cuando padre nos envió a este colegio a conocerte en verdad creí que me encontraría con alguien con conocimientos solidos sobre el tema, pero ahora veo que no tienes ni idea sobre ello; en verdad no sé qué espera padre que nosotras consigamos acercándonos a ti.

-vamos Suiseiseki no tienes por qué ser tan inflexible- alguien detrás de Jun tercio en la conversación. Jun rápidamente se giró para encontrarse de frente con el gemelo de Suiseiseki-como dijo padre es alguien con talento pero sin conocimiento.

-no me parece razón suficiente para que nos enviaran a este colegio- Suiseiseki le respondió e hizo su habitual expresión con el ceño fruncido.

A pesar de las circunstancias en la que se encontraba con el par de gemelos, Jun no podía evitar ser atraído por la heterocromía compartida por ellos. Pero cuando el gemelo se percató de que el joven lo miraba fijamente a los ojos. Suavemente sonrió causando que Jun se sonrojara.

-senpai lo estaba buscando, pero cuando fui al salón me dijeron que habías salido a hablar con mi hermana así que estuve buscándolos por el colegio- el joven poniendo su mano derecha sobre su pecho hizo una leve reverencia ante Jun mientras se presentaba- mi nombre es Souseiseki Rosenkreuz es un gusto conocerte senpai-

Rápidamente Jun hizo una reverencia en forma de respuesta hacia Souseiseki, pero no emitió palabra alguna, tenía muchas dudas pero no encontraba por dónde empezar.

-senpai sé que debes tener muchas preguntas pero por ahora creo que lo mejor es que dejemos la conversación hasta aquí- Souseiseki procuraba hablar de una forma suave, parecía querer calmar a Jun con sus palabras- además creo que te están esperando-

"Kashiwaba" por un momento Jun había olvidado que debía encontrarse con la delegada en la biblioteca.

La gemela sin decir más se puso al lado de su gemelo el cual hacia una reverencia hacia Jun en forma de despedida. El joven se quedó allí parado por un minuto intentando asimilar lo que estaba pasando; por ahora solo sabía que cuatro chicas habían sido enviadas a su colegio con la intención de conocerlo a él. Sin darle más vueltas al asunto se encamino hacia la biblioteca donde se debería encontrar con Kashiwaba.

La tarde pasó, y allí en el camino de vuelta a casa se encontraba Jun con Kashiwaba. La cabeza del chico no daba más, en verdad haber faltado tanto tiempo a clases lo dejó totalmente desubicado. Era demasiado lo que debía aprender, aparte ahora en su cabeza rondaba el hecho de que Suiseiseki y sus hermanas estaban en el colegio con la intención de acercarse a él. Pensar en todo esto causo un gran estrés en el joven y no pudo evitar liberar un hondo suspiro.

Al ver el suspiro del joven Kashiwaba mando su mano a la boca procurando tapar la sonrisa que el gesto del joven le causó.

-Esfuérzate si en verdad quieres ponerte al día con las materias- le dijo la chica retomando la mirada al frente- pero en verdad me sorprendió el hecho de que hubieras querido volver a la escuela-

-créeme que yo también estoy sorprendido-

Reflexionando sobre ello Jun aun no tenía idea del motivo por el que había decidido volver a clases; de hecho hasta la noche anterior el simplemente era un hikikomori, sin embargo esa mañana simplemente sentía que debía asistir al colegio.

-Cuando Recibí tu llamado anoche preguntando sobre el horario de hoy creí que lo más oportuno era ponerte al día con los temas que estábamos manejando-

Kashiwaba hablaba sin perder la suave sonrisa que afloraba en sus labios, sin embargo esto último desconcertó a Jun por lo cual se detuvo. La joven se mostró desconcertada por este gesto del joven mientras se detenía para mirarlo a la cara.

-¿te llame anoche?- en la voz del joven se mostraba la confusión. Pero más confundida se veía Kashiwaba. "que tan dormido se encontraba cuando me llamó".

-por supuesto. Por eso tenías todos los libros de las clases de hoy-

"Qué demonios está pasando" la ansiedad volvió a él, pero procurando controlar la respiración empezó a ordenar sus pensamientos.

Por un lado lo que decía Kashiwaba era cierto, no tenía idea del horario escolar y sin embargo en su bolsa tenia todos los libros necesarios para el día. ¿Por qué ese preciso día había decidido volver a la escuela? Mirase por donde se mirase era mucha casualidad volver a la escuela el día del ingreso de las hermanas rosenkreuz.

-Jun… ¿estás bien?- kashiwaba se acercó al ver palidecer al joven.

El joven cerró los ojos y respiro profundo tres veces, luego irguiendo el cuerpo bajo un poco la mirada. Esbozo una sonrisa fingida para dirigirse a la chica.

-estoy bien es solo que el día ha sido muy estresante-

-no tienes cara de estar bien, pareciera más bien que sonríes para responder a lo que te pidió tu novia.

-bueno, es verdad que no estoy del todo bien pero tampoco es algo que no pueda manejar.- a pesar de dar esta respuesta, Jun tardo en percatarse que la pregunta no la hizo Kashiwaba.

Kashiwaba por su parte se quedó viendo la cara de Jun cuestionando con su mirada sobre la persona que recién se agregó a la conversación. Jun se dio media vuelta buscando en busca del autor del aquel comentario sin tacto. Allí parada detrás de él se encontraba una niña de primaria, para ser más preciso era la niña que lo había acompañado al colegio esa mañana.

-estoó…. Te llamas Hinaichigo ¿verdad?- pregunto el joven a la niña mientras se mandaba la mano a la frente.

-si.- respondió la niña enérgicamente con una amplia sonrisa en su cara- pero senpai ¿por qué dices que no estás del todo bien?-

"apartando el hecho de que me siento acosado por tus hermanas…"

-bueno es que sakurada ha tenido un día muy duro en el colegio- dijo Kashiwaba entrando en la conversación.

-ah… Kashiba... Kawashi… esto... Tomoe-chan ¿cierto?- la niña parecía intentar decir un trabalenguas con el apellido de la delegada así que opto por llamarla por el nombre.

-así es ¿Eres la hermana menor de Rosenkreuz?-

-sí. Soy Hinaichigo rosenkreuz- la niña no perdía el brillo al hablar, aun cuando en la mañana se mostraba muy nerviosa.

-Hina-chan, alcanzaste a llegar a tiempo a tu escuela en la mañana- kashiwaba interrogaba a la niña al tiempo que inclinaba un poco su cuerpo hacia adelante y le regalaba una sonrisa para hacer sentir cómoda a la niña.

-la verdad es que llegue tarde y la profesora se enojó conmigo, luego cuando llegue a mi casa mis hermanas Suiseiseki y Shinku también estaban enojadas conmigo.- la niña mostro algo de tristeza en su rostro al responderle a Kashiwaba; luego cero fuertemente los ojos y con algo de rabia continuo- pero Shinku no estaba enojada al principio Suiseiseki la convenció para que me regañara.

-ya veo. Pero debes comprender que tus hermanas se preocupan por ti, es por eso que no puedes hacer cosas que las preocupen como lo de esta mañana.-

La pequeña bajo su cabeza reflexionando lo que Kashiwaba le acababa de decir.

-estoó... Hinaichigo-Jun, que hace rato se encontraba excluido de la conversación se dirigió a la niña- dime una cosa, ¿tú también estas aquí por que necesitas hablar conmigo?-

-¿hm? No. Los vi pasar hace rato y decidí seguirlos. Me preguntaba a donde te dirigías con tu novia- la niña mal entendía la situación pero no era algo a lo que Kashiwaba le diera mucha importancia.

-ya veo entonces a donde te dirigías- Kashiwaba pregunto a la niña.

- a ningún lado. Me escape de casa- le respondió la niña volviendo a mostrar una gran sonrisa en le rostro.

-¿eh?- Los dos jóvenes dejaron salir este pequeño sonido ante la respuesta tan sincera de la niña. Por un momento Jun y Kashiwaba sintieron como el lugar se congelaba completamente.

**Bueno aquí empiezo oficialmente este fanfic. Lamento la tardanza pero entre festividades y trabajo no he podido dedicarle el tiempo que desearía a desarrollar la historia. Por otra parte me gustaría aclarar que, pese a que ya he escrito varios fanfics, esta es la primera vez que publico alguno; por eso me gustaría pedirle sus más sinceros comentarios diciendo que está mal, en que debería centrarme, que debería intentar mejorar primero, etc… **

**Hablando ya netamente de esta idea, tengo la sensación de que por ratos me salgo mucho de los personajes de la serie, pero hago todo el esfuerzo por mantener la personalidad de cada uno de ellos, dándoles el nuevo desarrollo en esta historia. No siendo mas por ahora me despido deseándoles un feliz año viejo y un próspero año nuevo y esperando seguir viéndolos en este año que viene.**


	3. capitulo 2

**Cielo vacío, sueños inciertos**

"_allí donde ella residía la muerte hubiese sido el mayor de los gozos; en cada instante la consumía el recuerdo de su amado pero sabía que no habría concilio entre ellos"_

La noche anterior cinco miembros de la familia Rosenkreuz se encontraban cenando en el comedor de una pequeña mansión. Habían llegado hace poco menos de una semana a Japón por orden directa de su padre con un singular objetivo, acercarse a un joven quien, según su él, poseía grandes cualidades en aquello que la familia se ha interesado por siglos: Alquimia.

A pesar de que la familia no mostraba interés en esta decisión, nadie intentaría llevarle la contraria; Por lo cual decidieron seguir sus órdenes.

La cena trascurría de forma pacífica mientras dos doncellas traían los postres a las jóvenes. Pero el ambiente se mostraba algo tenso, Suiseiseki decidió romper el hielo exponiendo a sus hermanas algo que le venía molestando hace algunos días.

-dime Shinku, ¿has revisado el avance de Hinaichigo en los últimos días?-la pequeña sorprendida por las palabras de su hermana mayor se petrificó al instante, Shinku cerro por un momento sus ojos mientras sus otras hermanas continuaban su cena- lleva un año estudiando pero es muy poco lo que en verdad ha avanzado.

-vamos Suiseiseki, la pequeña hace lo mejor que puede- Souseiseki intervino a favor de Hinaichigo quien detuvo su cena.

-se supone que como miembros de la familia Rosenkreuz es algo en lo que debemos destacarnos; aparte Hinaichigo solo se ha dedicado a dibujar en las últimas semanas- Suiseiseki se mostraba cada vez más inflexible.

- no encuentro forma de concentrarme estudiando alquimia- la pequeña saltó a defenderse ante las acusaciones de su hermana- me gusta más dibujar y es algo en lo que me destaco.

-no es algo en lo que tengamos elección- Suiseiseki levantó su voz- todos los miembros de la familia rosenkreuz deben desarrollarla.

-deseo centrarme en dibujar- la pequeña expuso su voluntad firmemente ante sus hermanas.

Kanaria continuó su cena en silencio mientras disimuladamente observaba a Hinaichigo.

Shinku aún no emitía palabra, siempre ha sido a más sensata, y la que sirve de guía a sus hermanas; no era la primera vez que Suiseiseki discutía con Hinaichigo- a decir verdad ya era un hábito- no obstante, era la primera vez que Hinaichigo exponía su desagrado por la alquimia.

-no he de negar que era algo de lo que me había dado cuenta hace algún tiempo- Shinku hablaba con un tono de voz uniforme- sin embargo era algo que deseaba mantener en calma, hasta conocer al joven por quien padre nos envió a este país. Pienso que podría ser una forma de motivación para Hinaichigo; y no solo para Hinaichigo, creo que últimamente todos nos empezó a agobiar el estrés.

Suiseiseki y la pequeña pararon la discusión al parecer ambas comprendieron la situación planteada por Shinku.

El día siguiente, después de volver de clases, Suiseiseki le pregunto a una de las doncellas sobre la suerte de la menor de sus hermanas en la escuela. La doncella le comentó sobre la reprendida dada por parte de los profesores a la niña por la llegada tarde en su primer día de clases.

Souseiseki salto ofuscada sobre su hermana menor mientras souseiski trataba de clmarla; la niña le respondia a su hermana y pornto esto se convirtió en una calurosa discusión entre la pequeña y Souseiseki.

-shinku- llamo en voz baja Kanaria a su hermana- deberías calamarlas antes de que las cosas empeoren.

A pesar de ser la segunda hija, Kanaria no poseía el carácter para establecer orden entre sus hermanas, ante lo cual recuría Shinku.

-silencio- la palabra de Shinku hizo efecto inmediato entre sus hermanas- sé que todas esan estresadas por el traslado tan inesperado, pero debemos hacer un esfuerzo por seguir con la voluntad de padre.

-La voluntad de padre es que sus hijas aprendan alquimia, como todos los miembros de los rosenkreuz- Suiseiseki seguía firm en su posición y no parecía ceder.

-N o es algo que yo desee- la pequeña tampoco quería ceder ante las palabras de su hermana- yo quiero centrarme en dibujar.

-Hinaichigo, debes entender que es una tradición muy antigua de la familia- Shinku procuraba no elevar su voz para que la pequeña no se sintiera regañada.-

-pero…- la pequeña le aguaron los ojos al tiempo que agachaba la cabeza.

-por favor medita esto en tu habitación hasta la cena.-

La pequeña obedecía a Shinku sin objetar palabra alguna. Sin embargo, no duro mucho en su habitación, ya que cerca de media hora después se encontraba en una vía de la ciudad con Jun kashiwaba.

La tarde avanzaba lentamente. Jun y Kashiwaba llevaron a la pequeña a un parque cercano donde se sentaron a comer helado. Allí los jóvenes escucharon la historia de lo sucedido entre la noche anterior y esa tarde; para el joven, nuevas preguntas surgían cada vez que hablaba con los miembros de la familia rosenkreuz. Sin embargo, por ahora debían buscar la forma de regresar a la pequeña con sus hermanas.

Disimuladamente le dijo a su compañera que debían llamar a las hermanas de la menor; pero Kashiwaba tenía una poderosa razón para no hacerlo: ninguno de los dos tenía el número telefónico de alguna de sus nuevas compañeras. La única opción posible en estos momentos era que la pequeña les diera un número para comunicarse con ellas; no obstante, dado su estado de ánimo, no parecía una opción en estos momentos.

El único camino en estos momentos era convencer a la niña de dialogar con sus hermanas. Jun, quien ha tenido ya demasiados roces con las nuevas estudiantes, le pide a su compañera que sea ella quien convenza a la pequeña. La joven comprendiendo la situación acepto la tarea; en un principio la pequeña se veía algo esquiva para hablar con ella, por lo que kashiwaba procuro empezar por temas triviales.

-hina-chan, hablas muy fluido nuestro idioma ¿llevas bastante practicándolo?-

-hace casi un año. Padre decidió que debíamos aprenderlo y contrato un tutor personal para que aprendiéramos rápidamente.

-ya veo. Entonces ya tenían previsto que vendrían a Japón-

-la verdad no lo sabíamos. Según Shinku padre debía haber tenido ideado esto desde el principio. Pero nosotras nos enteramos hasta la semana pasada-

- dime Hinaichigo-intervino Jun- porque tu padre estaba interesado en que me conocieran.

-padre dijo que eras un joven con talento así que decidió que debíamos estudiar sobre el tema contigo-

-pero la alquimia de la que hablas es de forma filosófica ¿verdad?-

La pequeña miro a todos lados para ver que no hubiera nadie cerca. Luego extendió su mano hacia el frente y tras guardar silencio cerca de un minuto pronuncio una palabra.

-¡Berrybel!- en la mano de la pequeña una pequeña luz empezó a brillar lentamente mientras ganaba fuerza, hasta que quedo como una pequeña estrella titilante. Los jóvenes al ver esto retrocedieron un poco, pero la curiosidad pudo con ellos y se acercaron un poco a la pequeña luz; esta al verlos acercarse, empezó a bailar alrededor de la menor.

Se llama Berrybel- decía la pequeña mientras seguía con su mirada a la pequeña luz- padre me la dio cuando empecé a estudiar alquimia. Dijo que es un fragmento vivo de la única piedra filosofal que ha logrado hacer con éxito. Los demás fragmentos acompañan a mis hermanas.

Los jóvenes seguían mudos mientras veían la luz bailar alrededor de la pequeña hasta que en cierto momento Berrybel se paró ante Jun, este, al verla tan cerca retrocedió un poco y perdió el equilibrio cayendo sentado al suelo. Hinaichigo se reía de la situación al igual que Kashiwaba pero esta última era un poco más discreta.

-no quiero dejar de lado el dibujo-dijo la pequeña agachando la mirada y perdiendo la mirada en el piso- pero tampoco deseo desobedecer la voluntad de padre.

Los jóvenes guardaron silencio por un momento hasta que Kashiwaba coloco su mano sobre la cabeza de la pequeña.

-si en verdad no deseas dejar el dibujo, debes expresarlo a tus hermanas y buscar la forma de llegar a un acuerdo con ellas-

-pero… Suiseiseki no quiere que yo siga dibujando, dijo que me está quitando demasiado tiempo- en las palabras de la pequeña se notaba las ganas de llorar aunque parecía tragarse ese sentimiento.

-tal vez ella no te permita, pero hay alguien a quien puedes convencer- Kashiwaba ladeo un poco la cabeza a un lado mientras una suave regalaba a la joven una suave sonrisa. La pequeña dio el número de sus hermanas a Jun y Kashiwaba le encargo llamarlas para que vinieran por la pequeña.

El joven se alejó un poco de las dos chicas mientras tomaba su celular, estaba nervioso por hablar con la persona que tenía que llamar, pero sabía que tarde o temprano debían hablar; marcó el número y tras escuchar dos veces el timbre al otro lado de la línea contestaron. No hubo saludo, del otro lado así que Jun tomo la iniciativa.

-esto… ¿la joven Rosenkreuz?-

-no creí que fuera a buscarte en cuanto escapara de casa- la joven respondió al otro lado de teléfono.

- a decir verdad, nos hemos encontrado de casualidad-dijo el joven tratando de disimular su estado de exaltación- creo que tienen sus problemas, y no creo que sea correcto de mi parte entrometerme en sus asuntos familiares; pero ella nos contó la historia con demasiados detalles.

Una pequeña risa escapada se escuchó al otro lado de teléfono, la joven guardó silencio un instante y luego le hablo de forma suave al muchacho.

-pensé que lo primero que harías al hablar conmigo seria interrogarme sobre toda la situación en la que has visto envuelto en el día de hoy-

"ganas no me faltan" a pesar de la tensión que había generado el conocer a Suiseiseki y los demás miembros de la familia Rosenkreuz, Jun sabía que no era el momento de hablar y menos por teléfono.

-creo que lo primero es convencer a la pequeña de regresar a su casa-

-ya veo. También quiero que ella decida volver por su cuenta, pero no puedo permitir que desobedezca la voluntad de padre-

-eso no es algo en lo que yo pueda intervenir, pero creo que lo mejor sería que vinieras y hablara con ella personalmente-

Tras dar un suspiro la joven acepto la propuesta de Jun. Apunto las indicaciones para llegar a la reunión y veinte minutos más tarde se encontraba en el parque donde estaba su hermana con los dos jóvenes.

Jun y compañía vieron llegar una limosina de la cual bajaron Shinku y Suiseiseki. Los jóvenes se pararon de las bancas y al llegar las hermanas de la menor donde se encontraban ellos, Hinaichigo se escondió tras Kashiwaba; Suiseiseki dio una mirada fulminante a su compañera pero esta última poniendo una expresión seria no permitió ser intimidada.

Jun vio que el ambiente se estaba tornando pesado así que decidió dar las primeras palabras.

-Bien, creo que lo mejor es empezar esto pronto- las cuatro chicas le dedicaron una fuerte mirada al joven ante lo cual decidió mejor guardar silencio.

-entonces Hinaichigo- empezó Shinku entrecruzando los brazos sobre el pecho- te escucho.

El despertador sonó más temprano de lo habitual esa mañana. Jun aún se encontraba somnoliento. La noche anterior se había trasnochado leyendo algunos textos con la esperanza de encontrar alguna pista en su objetivo; sin embargo, a pesar de lo mucho que había podido aprender, Nada de ello le era de utilidad en estos momentos. Frotándose los ojos con su mano derecha, procuró alcanzar sus gafas con la izquierda. Regularmente podría haber dormido una hora, pero esa mañana debía ir temprano a la casa de Kashiwaba.

"debió haber esperado el fin de semana" en su momento no puso problema por ello, pero ahora los ojos le pedía a gritos "cinco minuticos más". Usando la poca fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba, el joven se levantó de la cama y se puso su habitual traje escolar; tras ordenar sus libros en su maletín echo un vistazo sobre las cuatro maletas que se encontraban en el piso. "debo traer de vuelta la última" todas las mañanas se repetía esta frase como si de un mantra para armase de valor se tratara.

Bajó al primer piso en busca de su desayuno y allí en la cocina se encontraba su hermana ya lista para salir al colegio, al parecer tenia practica matutina.

-buenos días Jun- su hermana lo saludó apoyando la espátula que traía en la mano sobre su hombro derecho- el desayuno está servido. Por favor recógela temprano y acompáñala antes de ir al colegio.

-eso haré- respondió el joven sentándose a la mesa.

Nori se despidió de su hermano y rápidamente salió de la casa, Jun por su parte desayuno y se dispuso a ir hacia la azotea, había tomado la costumbre de transportarse a través de los campos N para ir de su casa a cualquier lugar, entre ellos la escuela y la casa de Kashiwaba.

"espero no interrumpir en mal momento". Tras tomar sus zapatos, el joven se paró frente al espejo, no obstante algo inusual se mostró en él. Antes de que Jun pudiera si quiera tocar el espejo, en este, lentamente empezaron a aparecer unas palabras; al terminar de escribirse, Jun pudo reconocer el par de oraciones ante él. "así fue como comenzó todo". Hace algún tiempo, cuando Jun aún era Hikikomori, esas mismas palabras le llegaron una mañana escritas en una hoja

-"dar cuerda"

-"no dar cuerda"

"¿que significa esto?" desde la batalla con kirakishou, todos comenzaron una vida pacífica, la única meta de Jun era traer de vuelta a Shinku; no obstante ante él nuevamente estaba las opciones que diversificaron alguna vez dos mundos.

"no es que tenga muchas opciones" no pareciera casualidad que este tipo de situaciones se aparecieran ante él, así que sin pensarlo mucho posó su mano sobre la primera opción. El espejo comenzó a brillar mientras leves ondas se propagaran desde el centro del mismo; Jun retiró rápidamente su mano mientras una pequeña figura empezaba a salir del espejo.

Tras un instante el espejo retomó su forma original. Ante él, una muñeca apareció. Jun la tomo entre sus brazos observando los detalles de la muñeca. A pesar de ser una muñeca muy hermosa no tenía los detalles de las creaciones de Rozen.

La muñeca no traía una llave para dar cuerda, tampoco venia en una maleta. Algo pensativo sobre la situación el joven salió de la azotea y se dirigió a su habitación. Y allí tras acostar la muñeca en la cama, despertó a quienes dormían dentro de las cuatro maletas.

-Jun, pensé que traerías a Hinaichigo antes de ir a la escuela- Souseiseki hablaba mientras se frotaba los ojos para intentar espantar un poco el sueño. Las otras muñecas por su parte no mostraban el mismo signo de agotamiento de Souseiseki, Jun esbozó una pequeña sonrisa mientras caía en cuenta de que ella había estado despierta hasta la misma hora que él.

-no deberías esforzarte en acostumbrarte a mis horarios, procura dormir a la misma hora que tus hermanas-

-maestro- kirakishou intervino en la conversación- ¿Quién es ella?- la muñeca señalo a su semejante dormida sobre la cama, Jun se puso de pie y sentándose en la silla se dirigió a las muñecas.

-precisamente sobre ella les quiera hablar- el joven les contó lo sucedido, luego, intentando analizar un poco la situación, todos guardaron silencio. Tras un rato Suiseiseki irguiendo su cabeza y cerrando sus ojos le dijo casi gritando a Jun.

-no veo por qué haces tanto escándalo solo por que apareció una muñeca, si padre no la hizo no estás en el deber de preocuparte por ella-

-es verdad. Pero de todas formas, si existen más personas que tiene la habilidad de darle vida a las muñecas, esto puede ayudarme a encontrar una manera para despertar a Shinku.- el joven le respondió a la muñeca procurando mantener la calma. La muñeca bajó la mirada, comprendió la razón de Jun y era algo que ella también deseaba.

-de cualquier manera, lo primero que tenemos que hacer es intentar despertarla- Souseiseki intervino para evitar alguna confrontación entre su gemela y Jun.

-pero aún no sabemos si tan siquiera tiene vida como nosotras-kirakishou hablaba con una voz un poco monótona.-aun si fuera el caso, si no trae maleta ni llave, ¿Cómo se supone que podamos despertarla?

Las muñecas se quedaron en silencio ante las palabras de Kirakishou, Jun desde un principio se planteó estas cuestiones, sin embargo, muy dentro de su ser tenía la esperanza de poder encontrar una pista para poder despertar a Shinku.

-si en verdad deseas intentar despertarla podríamos probar algo diferente- Suigintou, que hasta el momento se había mantenido excluida de la conversación, se dirigió a Jun con una sonrisa un tanto siniestra en su rostro.

-no sé por qué. Pero siento que no será una buena idea hacerte caso- el joven le respondió a la muñeca mostrado escepticismo en su rostro.

-no será nada malo solo deseo al igual que todos encontrar una forma de traer de vuelta a nuestra adorada Shinku- el sarcasmo era demasiado evidente en las palabras de la muñeca, no obstante Jun decidió darle una oportunidad.

-Bien, creo que no perdemos nada con escucharte, así que delante.-

-maestro, si la muñeca no trae una llave podríamos intentar el método clásico en los cuentos de hadas-

-y esa sería…- Souseiseki aún no comprendía la idea de Suigintou, pero Suiseiseki pronto pegó el grito en el cielo.

-¡NOOO! COMO DIJO KIRAKISHOU NO SABEMOS SIQUIERA SI TIENE VIDA. NO HAY RAZON PARA INTENTAR COSAS RIDICULAS ANTE ALGO QUE DESCONOCEMOS.- la muñeca buscaba palabras impropias de su vocabulario intentando parecer coherente, al tiempo que intentaba ocultar sus sentimientos.

-oh en serio- Suigintou miraba atentamente a Suiseiseki, ponía su brazo izquierdo cruzado sobre la parte baja de su pecho, y apoyaba su brazo derecho sobre izquierdo, dejando su mano sobre su cara- como dices no sabemos si tiene o no tiene vida, así que sin intentar algo no lo sabremos a ciencia cierta. Además, ¿no creo que Jun se exponga demasiado por algo tan simple no te parece?-

Suiseiseki tuvo que aceptar que no tenía como replicarle a Suigintou, por lo que, a pesar de tener la cara roja de coraje, decidió guardar silencio. Jun al igual que Souseiseki se sentía confundido, al parecer Suiseiseki ya había captado la idea de Suigintou pero las palabras de muñeca de cabello plateado les parecieron imprecisas.

-Suigintou explica mejor tu idea- pidió el joven inclinándose un poco hacia el frente.

-por favor maestro, no me dirás que no sabes cómo son despertadas las princesas en los cuentos-

-sinceramente no se ni para que te presté atención- respondió Jun retomando su posición original en la silla, poniendo una cara algo amargada cosa que disfrutaba la muñeca de pelo plateado.

-maestro no tenemos muchas opciones, además no creo que perdamos nada con intentarlo- las palabras de Kirakishou resonaron en la mente del joven.

La pequeña muñeca tenía razón; no parecía muy convincente el método pero tampoco tenían de donde echar mano en estos momentos y como decía la pequeña no perdía nada con intentarlo.

-bien ustedes gana- se resignó el joven- no creo que pueda servir de algo pero de todos modos lo intentare.

La risa de Suigintou se amplió ante estas palabras, "es evidente que trama algo" pensaron al unísono los demás presentes, aun así, Jun se acercó a la muñeca; tras meditarlo un momento se dispuso a besar a la pequeña sobre la cama "que no cuente como mi primer beso" dijo hacia sus adentros mientras acercaba sus labios a los de la muñeca. Pero cuando estaba cerca, la muñeca abrió los ojos abruptamente.

-¡NOOOOOO!-grito frenéticamente la muñeca levantándose mientras de un golpe tiraba al joven de la cama. Suigintou estalló en risa, mientras sus hermanas contemplaban como la nueva muñeca cogía a cachetadas a Jun.


	4. Chapter 3

**El primer contacto**

"… a pesar de todo ellos sabían que el amor crea vida sin importa las barreras, y fue de ese amor que ella nació…"

Jun miro la hora en su celular al percatarse del crepúsculo a sus espaldas. El día se había hecho demasiado largo y esperaba que pronto terminara, pero la conversación entre las hermanas rosenkreuz se había prolongado un buen rato.

Hinaichigo se encontraba a un lado de Kashiwaba intentando convencer a Shinku de permitirle continuar con su hobby; pero alentada por Suiseiseki, Shinku persuadía a la niña para que se centrara más en sus estudios sobre alquimia.

La conversación no parecía dirigirse a ningún lado y fue allí donde Kashiwaba intervino.

-disculpa rosenkreuz- las dos hermanas que se encontraba al frente fijaron su vista en ella- sé que no me corresponde entrometerme en este tipo de discusiones, pero creo que no está bien el método que están imponiendo a la pequeña Hinaichigo.

Suiseiseki iba a protéstale pero Shinku fue más rápida en tomar la palabra.

-sé que puede parecer algo muy estricto; pero el problema con Hinaichigo es que no sabe tener equilibrio entre sus pasatiempos y sus deberes.-

-eso es algo que puedo apreciar, pero me parece que lo mejor es intentar que la niña pueda sentir algo de motivación hacia el tema-

-lo sé. Y ese era el motivo por el que deseaba encontrarnos lo más pronto posible con sakurada- la joven de cabello dorado volteo a ver a Jun quien permanecía en silencio ante las cuatro jóvenes- pero creo que las cosas se están complicando un poco respecto a ese tema.

Jun aún se sentía incómodo con la presencia de las hermanas rosenkreuz, pero lentamente estaba ganando confianza con ellas, cosa que le estaba sorprendiendo.

-según lo que nos comentó Hinaichigo, todas están aquí para conocer a sakurada ¿me equivoco?-

-así es. El deseo de padre es que él pueda desarrollar todo el potencial que tiene sakurada y nosotras podamos aprender al mismo tiempo-

-pero sus conocimientos son muy básicos-Suiseiseki intervino guardando la calma, sin embargo con la mirada parecía asesinar a Kashiwaba.

-sin embargo, no veo cómo puedo ayudar en ese tema- manifestó el joven con una voz baja, "a pesar de cómo me siento me sigo mostrando muy nervioso.

-en un principio pensé en oponerme a la voluntad de padre sobre lo de venir a este país- Shinku guardo silencio un momento evitando las miradas de sus hermanas- sin embargo, luego de reflexionarlo un poco, me pareció una buena oportunidad para darle una nueva atmosfera a nuestros estudios. Sakurada, la idea de que mis hermanas te conocieran es para que se motivaran un poco más al estudiar con alguien externo a la familia.

-ya veo. ¿Es totalmente necesario que Hinaichigo estudie en su casa?- la pregunta de Kashiwaba resonó en la cabeza de todos haciéndolos guardar silencio.

-¿disculpa?- Shinku rompió el silencio.

-me refiero a que si es totalmente necesario que estudie en su casa. Podrías probar darles distintos ambientes a tus hermanas para que estudien.- todos los presentes seguían en silencio a la espera de la continuación de Kashiwaba.

"no me gusta a donde se dirige esta conversación" Jun presentía hacia donde intentaba llevar la conversación la delegada.

-si lo desean, la pequeña puede estudiar en las tardes en mi casa, mis padres trabajan y llegan hasta la noche. Otra opción sería que estudiara en la casa de sakurada; convive únicamente con su hermana y sé que no pondrá ningún problema si le pedimos el favor-

Shinku disimuladamente miro a Jun, este notó su mirada y tras pensarlo un poco soltó un suave suspiro.

-Sí; si ustedes lo desean la pequeña podría estudiar en mi casa cuando gusten-

-¡no! no me parece prudente que estudie un tema tan complicado en lugares tan… "impropios"- Kashiwaba y jun notaron la pequeña pausa de Souseiseki en sus palabras, cosa que se reflejó en su rostro con una suave expresión de seriedad. "creo que ya sé por dónde se encamina esto" se dijo para sus adentros la rubia al ver la actitud de su hermana.

-bien creo que por ahora tomare su oferta Kashiwaba.- la rubia se acercó a su hermana quien agacho su mirada ante su hermana mayor.-Hinaichigo, podrás continuar con tu hobby, pero deseo que te esfuerces un poco más en tus deberes-

La pequeña asintió tras lo cual levantó la mirada regalándole una cálida sonrisa a su hermana la cual fue correspondida. Suiseiseki centro sus ojos en los de su compañera quien le devolvió la mirada. Jun se quedó a un lado, procurando pasar inadvertido "tal vez su calmo mi respiración no noten que estoy aquí".

Las hermanas rosenkreuz se despidieron de los jóvenes y se disponían a volver a la limosina, Hinaichigo en tres salticos se acercó a kashiwaba y la abrazo. La delegada sonrió suavemente y la abrazo también. Las hermanas se retiraron por lo que Jun y su compañera retomaron su camino.

La noche cayó sobre ellos y aún no habían vuelto a sus hogares; Jun acompaño a su compañera hasta su vecindario y tras despedirse y agradecerle su ayuda durante el día retomo el camino a su casa.

Al llegar a su casa encontró a su hermana en la cocina preparando la cena, ella solo lo saludo y le dijo que pronto terminaría; el asintió y dijo que primer tomaría un baño.

Tras tomar el baño el joven se sentó un momento en su habitación, aun pensando en las jóvenes que había conocido; tras un momento de reflexión tomo su viejo block de dibujo. Hace más de seis meses no tocaba. Pero al cuando estaba por revisarlo su hermana lo llamó de la planta de abajo.

-Jun, la cena está servida- el joven dejó el block sobre su escritorio y bajo al comedor. Su hermana estaba aún en la cocina pero la cena ya estaba servida. El joven se sento a comer y Nori se aproximó al comedor.

-dime Jun, como te fue con tu novia- le preguntó desde cierta distancia. El joven al escuchar esta esto mudo su expresión un tanto extrañado, "sabe mi razón para estar con Kashiwaba ¿verdad?"

-no me mires con esa cara- expuso la joven al ver a su hermano menor cambiar su semblante- solo me pareció una bonita pareja cuando andaban por la calle. Pero si te soy sincera, creo que deberías tener algo más de valor ante las chicas y ser un poco más atrevido-

-Quien eres- preguntó el joven levantándose de su silla y poniéndose en estado de alerta.

-ohh. ¿Fue demasiado obvio?- el tono de la joven cambio instantáneamente demostrando que Jun había dado en el clavo- podríamos decir que soy una vieja amiga de la familia Rosenkreuz.-

El joven fue retrocediendo lentamente pero la entidad que se manifestaba a través de su hermana le mostro una amplia sonrisa y dio un pequeño giro sobre su pie izquierdo mientras con el derecho dibujaba un circulo en el piso.

-no tengas miedo Jun no deseo hacerles nada malo, ni a ti ni a tu hermana. Solo estaba aburrida y deseaba tener algo de contacto humano.-

La entidad entrelazó sus manos tras la espalda y se dirigió al patio, Jun la seguí desde una distancia prudente. La entidad se detuvo y empezó a contemplar las estrellas.

-no las puedo distinguir bien. Ha cambiado bastante la posición desde la última vez que estuve aquí-

El joven seguía en silencio, la entidad lo miró de medio lado y le regaló una sonrisa ante la cual Jun desvió la mirada. Luego ella alzo su mano derecha y empezó a dibujar en el aire intentado unir las estrellas.

-ahí están, ya las encontré- empezó a señalar los cuerpos celestes.- no te parece curioso, es debido a estas estrellas llamadas planetas que nuestras vidas giran alrededor del número siete; sin embargo son raras las ocasiones donde están todas reunidas, a decir verdad las dos mayores las guían, una de día y otra de noche. Pero cuando están todas juntas se manifiesta un de los más bellos fenómenos que podemos divisar.

-que es lo deseas- pregunto el joven con una voz un poco apagada, al parecer al entidad ya no le generaba miedo sino melancolía.

-¿qué es lo que quiero?..- La expresión en el rostro de Nori cambió, al parecer estaba pensado en ello- a decir verdad deseo mucha cosas- poniéndose frente al joven volvió a entrelazar sus manos tras su espalda- pero por ahora solo deseo jugar.

Jun retomo su pose en estado de alerta, pero esta vez no retrocedió a pesar de ella se le acercaba.

-Hoy conociste a algunas de las integrantes de la familia rosenkreuz, deseo mostrarte algo- ella tendió su mano y en ella se materializó una llave para dar cuerda a muñecas- ellas se sienten obligadas a cumplir cosas que no desean. Tu deber será lograr que ellas te entreguen estas llaves y con ellas abrir su corazón-

-suena demasiado a un galge- el joven mostró su rostro un tanto escéptico ante la propuesta.

-lo siento, lo siento- dijo ella entre risas- que te parece si lo hacemos más difícil. En el transcurso aparecerán villanos que tienen otros fines pero intervienen con tu objetivo. Pero no te preocupes ya tienes aliados y vienen más en camino- la entidad entrego la llave a Jun y retomo las manos a su espalda- si lo logras podrás darle un final a este largo cuento, si fallas seguiremos jugando en el eterno otoño.

-lo que dices no tiene sentido, para empezar porque debo ser yo quien haga esto-

-porque no es la primera vez que lo intentas. Además, desde hace un año vienes preparándote para esto-

-lo siento, pero no creo poder hacerlo, como viste soy asocial, no puedo tener una conversación sin, exaltarme mucho menos acércame tan íntimamente a ellas-

-sabes que no es así, por eso mismo, a pesar de estar nervioso, sentías tranquilidad al estar con ellas.-la entidad se acercó al joven y le tomo la cara con las manos- además a esta todo preparado, solo es que comiences y todo se irá dando.

Ella lo soltó y volvió a dirigir su mirada al cielo, en esta posición estuvieron cerca de 2 minutos en silencio.

-cierto, aun no te he dicho m nombre- volvió a dar una vuelta sobre su pie izquierdo, luego hizo una pequeña venia mientras levantaba levemente el borde de su falda.- mi nombre es Chadi, es un placer jugar junto a ti Jun Sakurada. Dudas y más dudas te generan cada vez que conoces a alguien, pero ya no tengo fuerzas y debo volver pronto- la entidad llevo el cuerpo de nori hasta la sala y allí se sentó en el sofá- por favor no olvides lo que te dije.

Recostándose hacia atrás en el sofá la entidad liberó a Nori quien quedó dormida ahí mismo. El joven la recostó en el sofá, y acto seguido salió a tomar un poco de aire en el patio. El día había llegado a su fin pero los problemas apenas empezaban.


	5. Chapter 4

**Aquel estigma del pecado**

"…deseo conocer la libertad. En realidad no, si pudiera pedir un deseo quisiera poder soñar otra vez..."

Llego una nueva mañana tras una noche que, para algunos, resultó muy corta. Suiseiseki se levantó ese día un poco antes de que sonara el despertador y se encontraba mirando el amplio jardín desde una gran ventana situada en su cuarto. Sabía que no era normal en ella el haber discutido tan duramente con su hermana menor. Sin embargo aún se encontraba muy orgullosa para aceptar que era error suyo. Por otro lado en su mente se encontraban sus dos compañeros de clases, en especial, la delegada; su ceño se frunció en cuanto recordó el momento en que sus miradas chocaron, pero en ese momento llamaron a su habitación.

-quien- pregunto la joven sin distraer su mirada del jardín.

-yo- su gemela respondió mientras entraba a la habitación- creí que aún no despertarías. Pero veo que ya te estas acostumbrando al cambio de horario.

Souseiseki se sentó en la cama observando a su hermana quien, al parecer, estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos.

-dime, ¿me mostré muy inflexible ante chibi-hina?-

-no. en tu caso creo que intentabas protegerla a tu manera.- respondió la gemela apoyando sus manos en la cama y centrando su vista en el techo-a mi parecer, intentabas lograr que ella atendiera más a la voluntad de padre. Pero las cosas se te complicaron debido al estrés de ayer-Souseiseki observó a su gemela de medio lado- escuché que Hinaichigo podrá estudiar después de la escuela en casa de sakurada o de tu nueva compañera ¿Cómo era su nombre?

-tomoe Kashiwaba- "o la despreciable chica del lunar" dijo para sus adentros Suiseiseki, pero tras reflexionarlo un poco soltó un hondo suspiro- no se ni por qué me siento tan frustrada-

Souseiseki soltó una pequeña risa la cual ahogo con su mano, su gemela separo la mirada de la ventana y con una cara algo sorprendida volteo a ver a su hermana.

-lo siento no he podido resistirme; pero creo que lo mejor será que te des cuenta por ti misma. Por ahora creo que lo mejor es que nos preparemos para ir a clases- tras levantarse de su cama tomó a Suiseiseki de la mano y entraron al baño.

El desayuno se encontraba servido cuando ambas bajaron. Allí se encontraban sus otras hermanas y tras saludarse se sentaron. El desayuno trascurrió en silencio, pero cuando las jóvenes se disponían a levantarse Shinku las detuvo.

-por favor, necesito hablar con todas- las jóvenes retomaron su posición en la mesa y rápidamente las doncellas levantaron la mesa dejando solas a las hermanas en el comedor- como les comenté, a partir de estos momentos Hinaichigo podrá estudiar fuera de casa, ya sea con Kashiwaba o con sakurada. Sin embargo, ella no será la única que gozara de este privilegio. Todas podrán tomar esta opción si desean romper un poco la rutina de estudio que traemos. Así mismo creo que sakurada empezara a estudiar con nosotras tal como padre desea.

Las expresiones en el rostro de las jóvenes variaron ante estas palabras, Souseiseki mostraba una suave sonrisa en el rostro; Suiseiseki mostraba su habitual expresión de mal humor, contrastando con la amplia sonrisa dibujada en el rostro de Hinaichigo; Kanaria por su parte mostraba una expresión de indiferencia como si la noticia no le afectara a ella. Sin embargo las jóvenes no opinaron frente a esta decisión y solo se limitaron a cumplirla. Tras estas palabras las jóvenes se pusieron en marcha al colegio.

Jun se encontraba de camino al colegio cuando un fuerte bostezo se asomó por su boca. No había podido dormir bien debido a que su cabeza estuvo toda la noche dándole vueltas a la petición hecha por la entidad llamada Chadi, además de la ya por si locura de estudiar alquimia con las hermanas rosenkreuz. Aún no había aceptado esto, pero sabía que si ellas empezaban a ir a su casa, tarde o temprano terminaría cediendo a ellas.

Tras doblar una esquina se topó con Kashiwaba, el joven aún se mostraba nervioso frente a ella pero, debido a los sucesos del día anterior sentía un poco más de confianza para hablar con ella.

-kashiwaba, buenos días.-

La joven ladeo un poco su cabeza antes de hablarle al joven

-tomoe. Por favor, llámame tomoe-

-sabes que se me complica llamar a las personas por su nombre-

-hmmm. Es extraño juraría que ayer te despediste de las hermanas rosenkreuz por su nombre-

el joven ladeo la cara "creo que me deje llevar" en efecto como Suiseiseki le había pedido que la llamara por su nombre, asumió que era por problemas de identidad debido a su apellido así que involuntariamente decidió llamarlas a todas por sus nombres.

-bueno veras- titubeaba el joven evitando enfrentar su mirada con la de ella- eso tiene su explicación.

-te escucho- dijo la joven inclinando el toso un poco hacia adelante buscando la cara de su compañero.

A pesar de sentirse intimidado por su compañera, el joven no sentía el estrés del día anterior. Pero si se sentía acosado ante una petición un tanto extraña viniendo de ella.

-bien tu ganas- Jun retomó su vista al frente- buenos días Tomoe-

-buenos días sakurada- respondió la joven esbozando una suave risa en su rostro.

De camino al colegio tomoe lo puso al corriente respecto a las materias que verían ese día, pero la conversación se vio interrumpida al ver llegar una limusina a la puerta del colegio. De esta, las hermanas rosenkreuz bajaron y se encontraron de frente con los dos jóvenes.

-sakurada, Kashiwaba. Buenos días,- dijo suavemente Shinku haciendo una pequeña reverencia ante sus compañeros.

-buenos días- respondieron a l unísono los dos jóvenes respondiendo a la reverencia de su kohai.

-ya veo. Creí que la reverencia se usaba para pedir perdón; pero parece que también se usa como forma de saludo. Eso creo.- Kanaria expresó su observación sujetando suavemente su mentón con su mano derecha al tiempo que asentía.

-Suiseiseki- llamo suavemente la gemela a su hermana- deberías saludarlos apropiadamente, después de todo son tus compañeros de clases.-

Buenos días-La castaña mantenía su ceño fruncido al tiempo que ponía una sonrisa demasiado fingida y saludaba a sus compañeros, procurando no empezar discusiones tan temprano.

Tomoe respondió el saludo sin inmutar su expresión. Tras las formalidades los jóvenes ingresaron al colegio, pero llegado la hora de separarse para entrar a sus respectivos salones Shinku se dirigió a todos.

-me gustaría tener una charla con todos a la hora del almuerzo, incluyendo a sakurada y Kashiwaba- a pesar de ser tan formal en sus peticiones, la voz del joven parecía más una orden. "creo que no hay opciones" pensó Jun al notar el tono de voz de la chica de cabellos dorados.

-no creo que haya problema de nuestra parte-

"¿ahora soy parte de algo con Kashiwaba?" pensó el joven ante la respuesta de su compañera.

-perfecto. Nos vemos en la azotea de la escuela- los jóvenes se dividieron y se dirigieron a sus respectivas clases, donde el resto de la jornada transcurrió de forma normal.

En otra parte del mundo una joven de pelo plateado se dirigía en una lujosa limusina hacia una mansión situada en Francia. Mientras revisaba la hora en su celular, corroboró el mensaje que le había llegado en la tarde. En él le pedían encontrarse con cierta joven. Pero lo que más llamaba su atención no era el mensaje en sí, más bien era el emisor lo que la alteraba.

"el conejo blanco". No era un persona desconocida para ella o sus hermanas, pero si era inusual que le hiciera peticiones aunque, por respeto a su padre, jamás le negarían algo tan sencillo.

Era cerca de la media noche cuando el chofer anuncio la llegada a la mansión. La joven guardo su celular y cuando el auto se detuvo frente a la entrada, un mayordomo abrió la puerta del vehículo invitando a la joven a l interior de la mansión. En cuanto entró la señora de la mansión le dio un abrazo de bienvenida, al lado de ella una joven de edad próxima a la de ella imitó el gesto de su madre. Las tres damas de dirigieron a un salón donde se sentaron y con prontitud una doncella les sirvió te. Tras un rato de charlas triviales sobre el estado de ambas familias la joven de cabello plateado decidió entrar en el tema principal.

-Señora Fausset creo que ustedes ya conocen el principal motivo de mi visita-

-en efecto Suigintou. mi esposo me comento que habían decidido enviar a las ocho a estudiar a Japón por cierto joven en el que tiene interés-

-eso es lo que me comentaron. Aunque si he de ser sincera todo esto me parece muy extraño. Al principio creí que padre solo enviaría a las cinco que ya están allí. Pero en la tarde cuando recibí el mensaje comprendí que la intención es que todas estemos cerca de el-

-A mí también me pareció muy raro. Y en un principio pensé en oponerme a que mi pequeña viajara a ese país sola. Pero después de pensarlo un poco accedí siempre y cuando ella pueda estar bajo tu cuidado y el de Shinku-

-desde luego. Después de todo es prácticamente una hermana nuestra- la joven puso una sonrisa carismática mientras expresaba esto. La señora Fausset respondió con una sonrisa mientras su hija cerraba suavemente sus ojos al tiempo que tomaba un sobo de té.

Tras terminar de beber el té la señora de la mansión aconsejo a la joven pasar la noche allí, y así poder salir juntas hacia el aeropuerto. La joven acepto la oferta y pidió a su amiga le permitiese dormir en su habitación. Tras llegar a la habitación, las dos jóvenes se sentaron en la cama.

-en verdad eres alguien de admirar. Eres capaz de entablar conversaciones con los adultos de una manera muy fluida. Pero los que te conocemos desde pequeña sabemos que tu personalidad es muy distinta-

Una sonrisa siniestra se asomó a los labios de Suigintou. La peli plateada acerco su cara a escasos centímetros de la de su amiga.

-De verdad te parce algo admirable. Sabes que solo son mascaras que usamos para poder convivir en sociedad. Además Odile, como dices, no es mi verdadera personalidad y mantenerla durante el día me termina dejando exhausta-

-si tú lo dices…- Odile se recostó en la cama y abrazó suavemente una almohada mientras sus pensamientos se sumergían en el futuro que les deparaba-dime Suigintou, el joven que conoceremos ¿vale la pena?-

-no lo sé-respondió la peli plateada poniéndose en pie- los únicos que saben acerca de él son padre, Shinku y el conejo blanco-

-el conejo blanco… me preguntó si este viaje nos permitirá conocer al príncipe de la historia-

-creo que estás leyendo muchos cuentos de hadas-

-puede ser. Pero aún me extraña todo esto. Aunque si de esta forma puedo pasar un tiempo lejos de aquí, junto a ustedes, creo que valdrá la pena.

Suigintou acarició suavemente la cara de su amiga mientras su sonrisa pasaba de siniestra a sádica, aunque esto no inmutó a Odile. Las jóvenes sostuvieron una corta charla y sin darse cuenta cayeron dormidas.

Las clases de la mañana habían pasado de forma tranquila; Jun aún se sentía perdido referente a varios de los temas que veían, pero al saber que contaría con la asesoría de la delegada tomó un poco más de confianza en sí mismo. Tomando su caja del almuerzo se disponía a alcanzar a Tomoe cuando su en su celular sonó la alerta de mensaje.

El número era desconocido, así que decidió abrirlo para verificar el mensaje.

"A veces creo que el error de Alicia fue haber seguido al conejo blanco; pero si no hubiera echo aquello, jamás habría llegado al país de las maravillas. Dicho esto, cenicient debería llegar acompañad de l s siete… no se siento que aún me falta cenicienta en esta historia.

ATT: la chica rodante"

Jun decidió tomar esto como spam, y pensó en eliminarlo, pero meditándolo por un momento y recordando a la entidad de la noche anterior, decidió guardarlo por si le era de utilidad en un futuro.

Tras guardar el número, el joven se acercó a su compañera. Kashiwaba también tomo su almuerzo, y tras dejar el salón ambos se dirigieron hacia la azotea, donde Shinku deseaba reunirlos a todos.


	6. Chapter 5

**Sora**

"… ¿Podrías decirme si lo que traes en tu corazón es aquello que ellos tanto anhelan?"

Jun había ido a la casa de Kashiwaba para recoger a Hinaichigo, de paso le explicó a su compañera la razón por la cual no podría asistir a clases. Cuando volvió a su cuarto el joven se encontró a las cinco muñecas comiendo postre, la menor de las muñecas haciendo pucheros logró que Souseiseki le diera un trozo de pastel. El joven retomo su posición en la silla frente al escritorio pero la nueva muñeca al verlo acercarse, se movió un poco hasta quedar detrás de Souseiseki desde donde observaba a Jun.

Jun ignoro este gesto de parte de la recién llegada y trato de buscar respuestas, aunque a decir verdad, tampoco sabía las preguntas.

-Bien. Empecemos con las presentaciones ¿no te parece?- la muñeca se ocultó otro poco tras Souseiseki hasta ocultar su cara; Jun se estaba impacientando con la nueva muñeca cosa que notaron las demás presentes.

-estoó, no debes temerle a Jun, es buena persona y no desea hacerte daño- Souseiseki le hablaba a la muñeca tras su espalda.

-cierto, cierto. A pesar de ser un Hikikomori no representa un peligro alguno para las muñecas- Suiseiseki apoyaba a su gemela, aunque su tacto al hablar seguía siendo deplorable.

-las gemelas tiene razón. Si tu miedo es por el intento del beso, no debes preocuparte- Suigintou tomó su taza de té y la acercó a sus labios- el maestro desea que su primera vez sea con cierta quinta hermana especial-

Este comentario enervó a Suiseiseki y al chico. Pero la nueva muñeca sacó su cabeza de su escondite y miró al joven a la cara- Ya veo.- la muñeca se sentó junto a Souseiseki pero seguía con la guardia alta ante el joven.

Souseiseki notó la tensión generada entre los presente, así que procuro tomar la palabra.

-Jun, Ella es sora, una muñeca viviente al igual que nosotros; pero como se había previsto no es hermana nuestra-

-Bien, eso quiere decir que hay más personas capaces de darle vida a las muñecas-

-es correcto. Pero existe un detalle- Souseiseki hizo una pequeña pausa y luego giro la cara buscando la de la recién llegada- ella no pertenece a este mundo.

-entiendo.-respondió Jun recostándose totalmente sobre el espaldar de la silla- Estamos ante una situación como la vivida con el "yo" grande-

-incorrecto- Sora le dirigía la palabra por primera vez a Jun- escuche la historia por parte de tus juguetes. Y te puedo asegurar que mi caso va más allá.

-juguetes- las caras de las rozen maiden se sintieron menospreciadas, pero Jun con la mirada le pidió compostura.

-por favor explícanos-

-procurare ponerlo en términos sencillos. Este mundo y el alterno al que conocen como "no dar cuerda" conforman una especie de sistema binario. Dicho de otro modo son dos mundos que buscan la evolución de manera mutua, aunque con pequeñas diferencias-

-como que en uno existan las rosen maiden y en otro no- dijo Jun apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas. La muñeca asintió ante las palabras de Jun y luego prosiguió.

-es por ello que es posible viajar de un mundo a otro de manera sencilla, gracias que a que ustedes saben aprovechar el moverse entre el mundo de los pensamientos-

-¿mundo de los pensamientos?- la pequeña Hina se encontraba perdida en la conversación, pero estas últimas palabras llamaron su atención.

-se refiere a los campos N- Souseiseki seguía el hilo de la conversación.

Sora partió un pedazo de pastel con la cuchara y se lo envió a la boca, mientras degustaba el postre con los ojos cerrados se acariciaba suavemente la mejilla con su mano libre. Jun la miró hacer este inocente gesto, "no parece muy convincente con esa actitud". Sin embargo, lo que decía la muñeca era algo que él venia sospechando hace algún tiempo, por lo que no hubo problema en aceptar rápidamente esa idea.

-pero estas aquí en este momento, sora. Por eso debe haber alguna forma de llegar a tu mundo-

-de hecho, en mi caso, más bien podría decir que fui enviada- la pequeña centro su vista en la de Jun- mi tarea es llevarte conmigo de regreso a mi mundo joven maestro-.

-pareces muy versada en todo esto- Suigintou hizo su comentario de una manera un poco despectiva. Pero sora al no entender el sarcasmo, lo tomó como un alago; así que poniendo sus manos en jarra e inflando el pecho le dijo a la muñeca de pelo plateado.

-soy lo que podría considerarse un enciclopedia alquímica. Poseo información sobre los diversos mundos, también de las formas para recrear la piedra filosofal y otros objetivos de esta disciplina-

-bien -la cara de Jun mostro algo de brillo al escuchar a sora- ¿sabes cómo podremos llegar a tu mundo original?-

-No lo sé- la muñeca respondió sin perder su postura.

-sabes cómo fuiste creada-

-No lo sé-

-¿podrías decirme quien te envió?

-No lo sé- la muñeca seguía con su pose altiva a pesar de no tener respuesta ante las preguntas del joven.

"Sabes algo que pueda sernos de utilidad" la expresión de Jun se tornó algo amargada ante las nulas respuestas de sora.

-pero si aceptas ayudarme, puedo ayudarte a buscar la forma de llegar a mi mundo y contactar a mi creador- las muñecas miraron a Jun, la última palabra era suya y ya sabían de antemano cuál sería su respuesta.

**Bueno, otro par de capítulos para darle algo de continuidad a la historia. Algo que explicar, en un principio deseaba escribir algo romántico entre Jun y Shinku; de ahí la idea de proponer a las rozen maiden en forma humana, pero como no quería que eso pasara por obra y gracia del espíritu santo, empecé a crear la historia detrás de eso. Hoy dos meses después ya no se parece en nada a lo que tenía planeado XD. **

**Otro punto, la ortografía es algo que aún me da dolores de cabeza. Me han recomendado para esto, leer el capítulo antes de subirlo; el problema con esto es que cuando lo leo empiezo a corregir no solo la ortografía, sino que termino reeditando el capítulo completo hasta cuatro veces. Así que por ahora pido disculpas por las faltas que aun encuentren. La verdad no es mucho del tiempo que disponga para esto y si me pongo a intentar corregirlo me demoraría más en entregar capítulos.**

**Tercer y último punto, me parece que estoy centrándome demasiado en trivialidades, para algunos puede parecer estresante esto, yo mismo le he dado dropp a un par de libros por ello; pero me parece que algo que llamaba de la serie era precisamente esos detalles sobre los personajes que nos daban pequeños momentos divertidos. Bueh parece solo escusa mía para no decir que se me da fatal los giros de eventos pero bueno espero mejorar en ello. **

**No siendo más por el momento solo resta desearles una buena semana y hasta la otra semana/quincena lo que me permita el trabajo :p **


End file.
